Im In Love with my Best Friend
by Soccer.Jewlez.3
Summary: Edward and Bella have always been best friends. They are both too shy to admit their feelings for eachother. What happens when one of them finally do? Will there be problems on the horizon? Re Written from My Best Friends Brother..not much will change.
1. Chapter 1 School

**My Best Friends Brother.**

**By: GiuliaDaSilva7**

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY FORM OF TWILIGHT OR THEIR CHARACTERS._

**Chapter 1: School;**

It was a wet, rainy and foggy day in the small murky town of Forks, Washington. I awake with a knocking sound on my door.

"Who is it?" I say still waking up from my slumber. I get up and look around my room to see the all so familiar turquoise and blue paint covering my entire room. Of course Alice was responsible for that. As I scratch my head my older brother, Jasper, walks in. He has honey-blond hair and green-eyes. Figures he gets all the looks. And I am stuck with whatever is left.

"Bella did you hear me!? Bells!" he yelled

"Huh…wha…why are you in my room Jazz?"

"Bells get up!!! We need to get to school. Alice has something to tell you! GET UP!!!"

"Okay okay I'll get up. Just shut-up!" I argued back. I got up, walked over to my dresser. I opened the first drawer, pulled out the _essentials. _Then I opened the second drawer and pulled out my red lace top and put it under my black _baby-phat_ t-shirt. Then I walked over to my closet and pulled out a pair of dark-wash bootleg jeans. Then I went to my bathroom and took a quick shower, got dressed and styled my hair. I had just got it cut and I straightened it so my layers showed. I then went downstairs, grabbed an apple, ran back upstairs to grab my cellphone, my backpack, and my jacket. By the time I got downstairs Jasper was already in his black Hybrid honking until I showed up at the door.

"I'm coming Jazz. Hold on!!!" I yelled fully knowing that Jasper could NOT hear me.

The car ride to Forks High was…well it was fast and nauseating. Seriously I don't know where he learned to drive like that. Charlie is the Police Chief of the town. And both Jasper and I were brought up to respect the laws of Forks.

When we got onto the school grounds the first thing I saw wasn't the big sign indicating that it was** FORKS HIGHSCOOL.** the first thing I saw was the one and only Edward Cullen. My best friend Alice Cullen's brother. Alice was pixie-like. She was just under 5 feet and as hyper as the squirrel on _'Over the Hedge'_ Her hair was spiked in almost every direction and short. She had ocean blue eyes(which every girl envoys) and has a heart-shaped face. Alice caught my attention by jumping up and down waving at me like I'm some mental patient.

"Bella, Bella", the high-pitch voice yelled," ISABELLA MARIE SWAN WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN??? You had me worried sick!!". Jasper and Edward were all laughing at how dramtic Alice has been. Emmett had probably been laughing at the fact that my face was probably scarlet.

"um …umm...I... was...um…"

"She wouldn't get out of bed. So I made her and she made us late." Jasper stated matter of factly. _MENTAL NOTE: Kick Jaspers butt later._

Emmett laughed so hard he ended up on the ground, Jasper was acting like a big shot Alice was now moving over to jasper(THANK GOD) and Edward was just staring at me. I smack Emmett in the head and he suddenly stops laughing.

"OWW… Hey what was that for???" he pouts. Jasper and Edward laugh. And Alice mumbles 'morons' under her breath. The first bell rings signifying that we should start moving to get to class. Edward pulls me by the hand.

"C'mon Bells we need to get to Trig." Suddenly I remember Alice's important reason for wanting to see me.

"Ali…what did you need to tell me?"

"Not now Bella, I'll tell you at lunch." And with that we make out way to Trigonometry.


	2. Chapter 2 Trigonomtry

**My Best Friends Brother.**

**By: GiuliaDaSilva7**

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY FORM OF TWILIGHT OR THEIR CHARACTERS._

**Chapter 1: School;**

It was a wet, rainy and foggy day in the small murky town of Forks, Washington. I awake with a knocking sound on my door.

"Who is it?" I say still waking up from my slumber. I get up and look around my room to see the all so familiar turquoise and blue paint covering my entire room. Of course Alice was responsible for that. As I scratch my head my older brother, Jasper, walks in. He has honey-blond hair and green-eyes. Figures he gets all the looks. And I am stuck with whatever is left.

"Bella did you hear me!? Bells!" he yelled

"Huh…wha…why are you in my room Jazz?"

"Bells get up!!! We need to get to school. Alice has something to tell you! GET UP!!!"

"Okay okay I'll get up. Just shut-up!" I argued back. I got up, walked over to my dresser. I opened the first drawer, pulled out the _essentials. _Then I opened the second drawer and pulled out my red lace top and put it under my pink New-York t-shirtirt. Then I walked over to my closet and pulled out a pair of dark-wash skinny jeans and topped off my outfit with a waist belt.. Then I went to my bathroom and took a quick shower, got dressed and styled my hair. I had just got it cut and I straightened it so my layers showed. I then went downstairs, grabbed an apple, ran back upstairs to grab my cellphone, my backpack, and my jacket. By the time I got downstairs Jasper was already in his black Hybrid honking until I showed up at the door.

"I'm coming Jazz. Hold on!!!" I yelled fully knowing that Jasper could NOT hear me.

The car ride to Forks High was…well it was fast and nauseating. Seriously I don't know where he learned to drive like that. Charlie is the Police Chief of the town. And both Jasper and I were brought up to respect the laws of Forks.

When we got onto the school grounds the first thing I saw wasn't the big sign indicating that it was** FORKS HIGHSCOOL.** the first thing I saw was the one and only Edward Cullen. My best friend Alice Cullen's brother. Alice was pixie-like. She was just under 5 feet and as hyper as the squirrel on _'Over the Hedge'_ Her hair was spiked in almost every direction and short. She had ocean blue eyes(which every girl envoys) and has a heart-shaped face. Alice caught my attention by jumping up and down waving at me like I'm some mental patient.

"Bella, Bella", the high-pitch voice yelled," ISABELLA MARIE SWAN WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN??? You had me worried sick!!". Jasper and Edward were all laughing at how dramtic Alice has been. Emmett had probably been laughing at the fact that my face was probably scarlet.

"um …umm...I... was...um…"

"She wouldn't get out of bed. So I made her and she made us late." Jasper stated matter of factly. _MENTAL NOTE: Kick Jaspers butt later._

Emmett laughed so hard he ended up on the ground, Jasper was acting like a big shot Alice was now moving over to jasper(THANK GOD) and Edward was just staring at me. I smack Emmett in the head and he suddenly stops laughing.

"OWW… Hey what was that for???" he pouts. Jasper and Edward laugh. And Alice mumbles 'morons' under her breath. The first bell rings signifying that we should start moving to get to class. Edward pulls me by the hand.

"C'mon Bells we need to get to Trig." Suddenly I remember Alice's important reason for wanting to see me.

"Ali…what did you need to tell me?"

"Not now Bella, I'll tell you at lunch." And with that we make out way to Trigonometry.

**Authors Note: THANK YOU GUYS FOR READING!!!...Remember RxR!...If you want to see any of the rooms, hairstyles or anything in the story most of the links will be on my profile. THX!!!**

**Chapter 2; Triganometry**

Edward and I sit next to each other in Trigonometry. It wasnt the only class that we had together; we also had Biology, Italian, and ofcourse Lunch. Our teacher Mr. Shift was late_(as usual_) and everyone was yelling across the room. All but Edward and I.I had never gotten over the changes that he went through over the summer. And it was November. In June i said goodbye to the old-Edward. He was the guy with the glasses with the tape in the middle of them to keep them together, the oh-so-famous combover and he had chicken legs and arms. A couple weeks before school started Edward came back from camp with Alice. I was waiting for the geeky kid that I loved but instead got the GREEK GOD. He had muscles(not as big as Emmett but they were definitly there), his bronze hair was just the right amount of messy. He got eye-correction surgery, his taste in clothing increased and is more social. Before his transformation, you would always find him with a book. Never going to school functions, staying home all the time. Never with his friends or family. Now, he still reads, but he cut back. He spends his weekends with his brother and Jasper. His weekdays are spent with his family. And whenever I am with Alice Edward is Always there...

Fine I'll admit it, I LIKE EDWARD! Not the Aww i like you as a friend or a puppydog. But in the way of boyfriend. I have known him for like 8 years now and i have never really thought of Edward of more than just a friend. In my head though i knew it will never work. But my heart says something different. I just don't know what it is yet. I look at the clock...it says 9:54...only 1 minute before class ends. Thank God.

"Okay class, your only homework for tonight is to do questions 1-5 on page 167,"he was cut off by a handful of groans"due on Wed." that same group and mabey more all jumped for joy. As i packed up my books and such, Edward asks the weirdest question.

"So i saw you staring into space during class today, what were you thinking about?"

"Um...I...was", oh how i wiah i could tell him what i was really thinking about. Just as I was about to say my _'lie' _I get picked up in a bear hug from behind. I scream in suprise and look behind me to see that Emmett is staring at me with a grin on his of a sudden I was short of breath."Em...I c-cant bbbreaath." I gasp out.

"oh sorry Bells." he said with a sincere apology."So what's up???"

" Um Bella here was just about to say something PRIVATE!!!"he all but spit out the last word. Just then Rosalie Hale walks up to me.

"Hey Bella."

"Hi Rose, um listen,do you think i can come to your house to work on our project tonight? My dad is having a bunch of friends over and we would just be in the way?"

"Yeah sure. So meet me by my locker after school and we will go straight to my house. 'Kay?"

"Perfect. See you later."

"Bye Bella!" she called.

"OHMIGOD!!!!! YOU KNOW ROSEALIE HALE!!! BELLA WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME!!!" Emmett was screaming in my ear. I just keep walking to my English class.

"Bye you guys!!" I call back for the two of them. Emmett physiclly frustrated at me for not telling him about Rosealie, and edward just waving at me with a smile on his face. And then smack himself in the head. I laughed. I love English class. Right now we are reading Romeo and Juliet. Today however I hated it. One reason...Edward flew by. I quickly ran toward my locker and saw Rosealie coming out of the Italian room. We walked together towards the cafeteria and did something unusual taday. We sat together. As I saw the kids start to file into the already loud room, Alice, Edward, Jasper and Emmett came in. Alice ran over to me and Rose. She started talking.

**A.N. Heyy you guys...so here is the deal. Ill try to post a new chapter everyday so you guys are happy. I hape you are enjoing it!!!...RemenberRxR.  
GIULIAOUT3**


	3. Chapter 3 Lunch

**My Best Friends Brother.**

**By: GiuliaDaSilva7**

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY FORM OF TWILIGHT OR THEIR CHARACTERS._

**A.N:: Alright so this is a real update...I am forever grateful to all my fans who have been waiting for my update so patiently...I LUVZ U ALL!!! But if u read my last AN..it said the reason why I wouldnt be on FanFiction. Right now the team has a little break until the 19th of July, until then I have no practices, games, meetings and soo on. But the from the 19th to the 29th i will be out of commision. Enough of me,without any more wait let the story continue...**

**Chapter 3: Lunch;**

"Hey Bells...???HUH!?!?!" Alice said in one breath.

"Um...Al repeat the question please." was my super smartical response

"Okay, what i said was. Soo I was thinking that this weekend we could have a sleepover and then go shopping. How does that sound. Better _Isabella_???"

"Yes very much _Mary Alice Brandon._" I end my sentence with a smirk. She flinches at the sound of her name.

"Hi I'm Alice..." she starts directing the conversation to Rosalie.

" Rosalie. But most people call me Rose."

"Do you want to come this weekend too Rose?" Alice asked

"Umm sure, I've never been to a sleepover before so i wouldnt know what to do."

"Oh well that easy", I start,"we first get in our PJ's and have pizza delivered. Then we hit/gossip on how cute the delivery guy is. Then we play truth-or-dare. Then we gossip and we watch movies. Some where between all that we get high off of the candy the Emmett's secret stash."

"Okay that sounds like lots of fun!! Lets do it!!"

"YAYAYAY!!! IM GOING TO GET A NEW BEST FRIEND!!!"

Just then the guys come through the doors. Emmett followed by Edward and my brother Jasper. Emmett skips over to us and grabs Alice and I in a body crumpling hug. Edward just hangs his head in shame obviously embaressed by his brother. Jasper just walks over to our table. Lunch goes that way...Emmett finally notices that Rose is at the table, he drools over her, Rose, Alice and I talk about Friday, Edward and Jasper ask whats Friday. As soon as we explain to him what friday is, his face lights up. As the lunch bell goes we make our way to our next class. I have Biology with Edward. The insides of me are screaming and jumping for joy. But my stomach is tighting up as the seconds pass.

**A.N:: CLIFFY!!! How was that for an Update. Now im not promising anything, but if i can i will try and update later today. Plz tell me what u think of the story so far. Should I continue???  
Anyway...Giullia Out[ ! ]**


	4. Chapter 4 Biology

**My Best Friends Brother.**

**By: GiuliaDaSilva7**

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY FORM OF TWILIGHT OR THEIR CHARACTERS._

**A.N:: YAY 2 Chapters in one day!!!YAY!!**

**Chapter 4; Biology**

On my way to biology, another class that I had with Edward, I started wondering what I should say to him if he ever asked me what I thought. I ran over some of the ideas in my head. _Hmm I could always say that I was thinking of my father, or visting my family in Jacksonville or Italy(_**sorry I just had to put it in, seeing as it is my new home:))**_ you know to get away from the near constant cover of rain clouds that covered Forks Washington. Yeah that sounds beliveable. Lets go with that. _By the time I am at the end of my thought, I am walking up the hall trying to catch up to Edward and startle him. Of course as I was about to wrap my puny arms around him, he turned and picked me up.

"AHHH...EDWARD PUT ME DOWN!!!" I screamed in the middle of the hall.

"Soo Bella, you never got around to telling me what you were thinking. Spill" Great, time for my lie.

"Oh um, well. I was just thinking that I should go and visit my family in Italy 'cuz you know I've never met them. So, um yeah." I hoped i sounded convincing.

"Oh I...um..I mean you werent thinking about how Mike Newton hasn't left you alone since the 8th grade?" he asked skepticaly while taking our bio seats.

"Hardy har har Edward...What about you and Tayna???Huh, she doesnt stop flirting with you either..."I get cut off because Mr. Banner comes in the class.

Biology is boring. We watched a movie. Well they watched a movie. I slept. Jasper will kill me if he finds out I slept in class.

"Okay guys thats class. No homework. We will continue with the movie tomorrow again."

"Hey Bella, what are you doing this weekend" Mike asks from behind

"Im have a sleepover/shopping trip with Alice and Rosalie."

"Oh, I meant Friday."

"Yeah, I know. The sleepover is Thrusday to Tuesday."

"Oh...thats a little long for a sleepover."

"Yeah I know. But Thursday we are at her house, then Friday-Monday we are leaving for where ever she is taking us. Weer back Monday night and were at her house until Tuesday."

"Wow...thats alot."

"Its a girl thing. Listen sorry Mike but I got to go."

Gym passed, well it was more lengthly than Bio, but still passed. Soon it was time to go to Rosalie's place. I met her by her locker and I told her how trecherous gym had been. She told me how abnoxious Tyler Crowley was. We walked to her car arm in arm and laughing. The drive to her house was longer than the drive to my house. Rose and I didn't live that far from each-other. She was lives about 4 blocks up from my house. But Rose actually obeyed the law and drove at the limit. when I asked her this, she said that it was because her dad was a lawyer.

When we got to her house the unimaginatable happend.

**AN:: CLIFFY!!!!!  
How do you guyz like it..I need more reviews if Im going to continue with this story, or else non of you with find out what Rose is about to do. Just cuz Im that nice I will give you an inside look on what will happen in the next chapter**_._

_Summary for Chapter 5; Rosalie_

_At Rosalie's house Bella finds out a secret about her. She likes someone Bella is _VERY _close to. When Bella finds this, she feels a number of emotions at once. Anger, Betrayal, Hurt, Anxiousness, Excitement. But most of all Curiosity. Who is this mystery man. And can Bella learn to cope with her future best-friends longtime infatuation._


	5. Chapter 5 Rosalie

**My Best Friends Brother.**

**By: GiuliaDaSilva7**

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY FORM OF TWILIGHT OR THEIR CHARACTERS._

**A.N:: YAY!!CHAPTER 5!!...Alot of you will be in shcok with what happens in this chapter. Good Luck dealing. DONT KILL ME!!!:)I LIKE TO LIVE!!!  
**CAUTION: Intense Language in upcoming chapters****

_In previous chapter..._

_Gym passed, well it was more lengthly than Bio, but still passed. Soon it was time to go to Rosalie's place. I met her by her locker and I told her how trecherous gym had been. She told me how abnoxious Tyler Crowley was. We walked to her car arm in arm and laughing. The drive to her house was longer than the drive to my house. Rose and I didn't live that far from each-other. She was lives about 4 blocks up from my house. But Rose actually obeyed the law and drove at the limit. when I asked her this, she said that it was because her dad was a lawyer._

_When we got to her house the unimaginatable happend._

_**Summary for Chapter 5; Rosalie**_

_At Rosalie's house Bella finds out a secret about her. She likes someone Bella is _VERY _close to. When Bella finds this, she feels a number of emotions at once. Anger, Betrayal, Hurt, Anxiousness, Excitement. But most of all Curiosity. Who is this mystery man. And can Bella learn to cope with her future best-friends longtime infatuation._

**Chapter 5; Rosalie**

We got to her house and walked up her stone path, onto her veranda, and in through the double doors. _WOW,_ I thught_, her house is HUUGE!!! _And I thought that my house was big. As we walked through her house, she was telling me how her mom was friends with an interior designer and how this house came to be. As we got to Rosalie's room, I looked around and found that she loved the colour Orange. Her closest doors were orange, ber bed cover was orange, her decorations were orange, EVERYTHING was orange. I notice something off in the pictures. As I look deeper and start to realize the faces. There's Rose, and her brother. Then a family picture. Then a picture of her and Jasper. Then a pict...whoa whoa whoa. Hold up. Jasper. JASPER SWAN AND ROSALIE HALE!!!OMG!!!THIS IS NOT GOOD.

"Um Rose why do you have a picture of my brother and you in your room?" I ask curiously.

"Oh, that was taken a few months before Alice and him started dating. He never knew this. And you can't tell him, but I had this huge crush on him since the 7th grade when you had your pool party and I saw him in his trunks." she stated.

"Oh...um..okay. Uh not that it s any of y buisness or anything. But do you still like him?" I seriously just want to know.

"No. Bells listen, Im not the slut that everyone thinks I am. If someone I like is taken than I learn to deal with it and leave them be. At first however it was hard, Jasper and I were such close friends" and its true. They still are."But I learned to accpet the fact that Alice and Jasper are meant to be together. Just look at them. Its like you and Edward." WHOA...BOMB DROP MUCH!!!

"M-m-me and E-edwa-ard-d. N-no that's n-not t-true." I say looking at my feet. About to cry."Edward is going to go out with someone like Tanya or Jessica and Lauren. Not some plain girl like me."

"Oh Bells, Im sorry. But if Edward ever goes out with Tanya or anyone of those two-face bitches than be sure to tell me and I will kick him where it hurts. Em, Jazz, and Alice would gladly help too."I laugh because I know its true. After my little outburst, we got to working on our science project.

Before long it was time for dinner. The Hales wanted me to stay so I did. We had her moms Bolognese sugo(as she called it)**(Try it it is AHMAZING...Recipie on profile.) **It was delicious. After dinner we had a platter of biscotti and a variation of Gelato. Mmmm. It was obviously Italian night. I went home that night craving some more of her moms sugo. All we had in the house that was close to sauce was a bottle of tomato based ketchup.**(Okay Eww...I absoloutely HATE ketchup. IDK my friend puts it on everything. I just find it plain disgusting:S)**

Being as I'm done my home work I go on to IM and find that Jasper, Rose, Alice, Edward, Emmett, Mike,and Ang are online.

_(IM NAMES:  
BELLA: Bellz[ the ]Klutz  
ROSE: Rosie..3  
ALICE: Shopping=Life  
EDWARD: Edward::Cullen::  
__EMMETT: Em**T-tellurboyfriendifhesayshesgotbeefthatImavegaterianandIaintfuckinscaredofhim**  
JASPER: Jazz...ILUALI3  
MIKE: 3(Bella+Mike)3  
ANGELA: Ang::..:: )_

I instantly recive and IM from Mike:  
3(Bella+Mike)3 said:  
**Hey Bella!!!  
**Bellz[ the ]Klutz replied:  
**Heyy Mike, can't talk right now...srry:(**

With that I ended Mike's IM conversation. And I started and IM with Alice, Rose, Edward, Emmett, and my brother.

Bellz[ the ]Klutz said:  
**Heyy3  
**Rosie..3 replied:  
**Hi Bellz, long time no see!!:P Heyy u guyzz:)  
**Shopping=Life said:  
**Bellz!!! Hi everyone!! Whats up guys?  
**Edward::Cullen:: said:  
**HI BELLA!!!  
**Em**T-tellurboyfriendifhesayshesgotbeefthatImavegaterianandIaintfuckinscaredofhim**sent you a nudge..::  
Jazz...ILUALI3 said:  
**Heyy Lil'sis!!! Hello y'all!!Alice:D  
**Em**T-tellurboyfriendifhesayshesgotbeefthatImavegaterianandIaintfuckinscaredofhim** said:  
**Well a fond greetings to all. Espically u my dearest brother Eddie-Kinzz!!!  
**Edward::Cullen::said:  
**Oh..Um..H-hi everyone. Whats up???  
**Bellz[ the ]Klutz, Rosie..3, Shopping=Life,Em**T-tellyourboyfriendifhesayshegotbeefthatImavegaterianandIaintfuckinscaredofhim**, Jazz...ILUALI3 say:  
**nuthin much Edward...hbu???  
**Edward::Cullen says:  
**Listening to my wide selection of music on my I-Pod.  
**Rosie..3 says:  
**Awsomeness:)  
**Shopping=Life says:  
**Bellz are u coming over Thusday???  
**Bellz[ the ]Klutz says:  
***sigh*Yes Alice*sigh* I already told u mii answer. Didnt I??  
**Shopping=Life says:  
**Well yes but Esme wanted to know because Tanya is making a visit downhere sometime this month and she needed to know forsure if u were coming this weekend.  
**Edward::Cullen:: says:  
**Tanya's coming...Oh shit.:(  
**Bellz[ the ]Klutz says:  
**Great..(sayd in a very sarcastic tone of voice)  
**Rosie..3 says:  
**Whats wrong with Tanya??  
**Em**T-tellyourboyfriendifhesayshegotbeefthatImavegaterianandIaintfuckinscaredofhim** says:  
**Tanya has a huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuge crush on our little Eddie here.:P  
**Jazz...ILUALI3 says:  
**Bellz mom is calling us, we need to go. Byee everyone!!  
**Bellz[ the ]Klutz says:  
**Okaii coming Byee Guys3**  
EVERYONE says:  
**Bye Bellz, Byee Jazz!!:)  
**  
With that I saigned off and headed downstairs where I heard Jasper following not far behind.

"Jasper what time is is?" I asked wondering if I forgot to make dinner.

"Um..alittle after 6. OHHHHH...you for got to make dinner didnt you? Mom is going to kill you!!!"

**A.N: I know you guys are going to hate me...but CLIFFY!!!hey i wouldnt do these if they werent fun to do. You guys REVIEW OR NO MORE STORY...IM SERIOUS!!!  
What is Renee going to do to Bella??? If there are any problems with the story. just Review and i will try to fix them in the upcoming chapters.  
REMEMBER REVIEW OR NO STORY!!!!!!!!  
GEWELZ OUT3**


	6. Chapter 6 Cascada

**My Best Friends Brother.**

**By: GiuliaDaSilva7**

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY FORM OF TWILIGHT OR THEIR CHARACTERS._

**Chapter 6; Cascada**

**A.N:: Heyy you guyz, I'm so sorry for not reviewing but i had alot of unnecessary meetings, pre season training/tournaments, vacations and all that jazz..hehe.. as soon as i get a permanent scheldule i will start updating more frequently. And I'm not sure Ill be able to update any more this summer...so ill try and make this my longest chapter:)**

_In previous chapter...  
__With that I signed off and headed downstairs where I heard Jasper following not far behind.  
__"Jasper what time is is?" I asked wondering if I forgot to make dinner.  
__"Um..Little after 6. OHHHHH...you for got to make dinner didn't you? Mom is going to kill you!!!"_

I ran downstairs and was suddenly taken over by the smell of pizza."Um hey mom, what's this?"

"Oh i just thought I would give you a break since you cook everyday and order us a pizza. How does that sound?"

Before I could answer I hear Jasper's voice."Oh that's great mom since Bella over here forgot to make dinner. Since she was talking to Edward, Alice, Em, and Rose. Along with me." he finished with a smug look on his face. I kick him in his bootay.

"Oh I know, that's why I got the pizza, plus im not that hungry." my moms energetic voice rang through the house.

"Great mom cuz I had dinner at Rose's house. And the only ones who didn't eat are Dad and Jazz. But I'm pretty sure Jazz can starve or savage something from his pig stye of a room." This time its me who gets hurt and end up with a slap on the head from Jasper. "Ooh I'm telling Alice you abused your little sister!!" He laughs at our little inside joke.

"Mom im starving can I eat now?"

"Wh-what oh yeah fine go eat." Just then Jasper disappears beside me and then reappears with two pizza slices in hand. He is munching on the pizza while staring at the other one.

"Boys" I say under my breath as I walk off. The rest of the night goes by pretty much the same. I decided to remind my mom for the sleepover at Alice's on Thursday.

"Ma, okay I know I already asked you this but you know that Alice and Rose are having like a 5 day sleepover right?" Hopefully she didn't change her mind.

"Yeah I know, don't worry I didn't forget. Its on Saturday right?"

"No, Ma its Thursday to Tuesday. I get to her house on Thursday and were going to Tacoma from Friday after school to Monday noon. then I sleep at her house Monday night and then come home on Tuesday. Is that alright."

"Yes Belle its fine. Don't worry about it." Yes I'm free to go!!

~Skip to Thursday~

As I drive to Alice's house with Jasper in the passenger seat, I play my I-Pod on shuffle and one of my favourite songs come on. Every Time we Touch- Cascada. I sing to the lyrics.

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive._Is it just me or is this song exactly what I feel with Edward.

'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall._

'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side_.

Now that I think about it I think I have more of a reason for loving this song then ever before. Every time I touch Edward I do get this feeling, and every time we kiss...well um I wouldn't really know how to answer that since I most certainly did not kiss !!! No matter how much I want to..It just wont happen. Him and I just don't mix. I was taken aback**(not sure if its a real word)** from my thoughts was Jasper practically screaming at me...

"Bella, Bells, ISABELLA!!!What the hell are you thinking about that made us go into oncoming traffic? Are you trying to kill us both!?"

"Hmm, oh um no. Jazz I didnt mean to do that. I was just distracted. Sorry."

"Well Bells you can't get distracted. What were you thinking of anyway" he asked

I blushed and that gave him his answer

"Oohh someone was thinking of Edward.."

"Shut up Jasper Whitlock Swan or else I will personally shove my foot so far up you ass you won't be able to move for 2 weeks!!"

As we pull up in to the Cullens Drive we are greeted by a hyper actice Alice who is literally bouncing in her seat waiting for the car to stop. I deliberalty slow down enough to make Alice go crazy. Just them I notice Edward come outside in his basketball shorts and a fit forming white tanktop.

"Hey Edward" I say trying not to focus on anything below his neck.

"H-hey Bella, gald you could come!!" just then I hear a thump and turn to seee Emmett hitting Edward on the head. Jasper is laughing and I blush scarlet knowing that his pain was caused by me. We head inside and plop our stuff down on Alice's floor. And start planning our night together. And my night of talking to Edward.

**AN:: Hey you guys I finally got time to update my story..Im super happy too!!!...I probz wont be able to update until after the 8th because of season starting and all that. getting back into rutine and stuff. Any whoo REWIEW PWEESE!!!**


	7. Chapter 7 Authours Note

**My Best Friends Brother.**

**By: GiuliaDaSilva7**

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY FORM OF TWILIGHT OR THEIR CHARACTERS._

**Chapter 7; Authors Note...**

**AN:: No this is not a chapter update. I just wanted to clear up a couple things post links and guyz i wanted to make one entire chapter of the sleepover, so hopefully it will be my longest chapter yet!!:) And a couple of you guys were saying that they didnt like Bella's music taste. Well I'm sorry but this is my story and I am actually putting Claire de Lune in this chapter as it is one of my favourites too. Another thing is you guys can flame me. I don't really care if you think that my story is bad. If you guys do think it's bad then just don't read it. Simple. the majority of my readers like the story and the reviews show me that. If one or two of you guys review flames, well then that's your problem and not mine. Because quite frankly I am very pleased how my story is turning out even if it not the way that I wanted it to be exactly. I hope that me being honest isn't turning anyone away from this story as I am loving the amount of ffeed I am getting for my first ever fan-fiction. And I am going to finish this story before I start another one. Now I promised you guys a bunch of links from the previous chapters and I just recently posted them on my Profile. So if you guys want, go and look at them. My next update will be a chapter I promise!!:)**

**Lovez ya!!  
Gewelz:)**


	8. Chapter 8 Sleepover Pt 1

**My Best Friends Brother.**

**By: GiuliaDaSilva7**

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY FORM OF TWILIGHT OR THEIR CHARACTERS._

**Chapter 7; Sleepover pt 1.**

_Chapter Songs: Surrender-Laura Pausini, Only Hope-Mandy Moore, What is Love-Haddaway, Its Gotta be You-Backstreet Boys, Cross My Heart-Mariana's Trench._

As we walked into the Cullen house, I was overwhelmed with the decorative lifestyle that Esme Cullen created in her home. her colour scheme is dark on white throughout the house. When you walk in you are greeted with the open area of the living room. Chocolate brown couches with an off white paint and carpet colour. Then you walk into the kitchen / dining room/ eating area. Again with the dark brown capnitries and cream accents. Then the family room is directly adjacent to the eating area. Offlooking the backyard with large ceiling high windows. the family room is very similar to the living room with cream couches and a brown paint plasterd on the walls. When you walk up the stairs you see a few doors. Emmett's, Alice's , Edward's and the master bedroom. Emmett's room is the room directly infrom of the stair case, and on his right is Alice's room-Which is the biggest bedroom in the house(closet takes up most of the space)- and on Emmett's left is Edward's room. Although i've only been in his room a couple of times, i have it pretty much memorzied. The colour scheme of blue and white plasterd over his room. The furniture was white, and evry thing else was blue. It held music sheets and cds and movies and a sound-sysem and his guitar. As im unloadingmy stuff in Alice's room, Edward calls me. And as im walking into his room i take in that he is topless, with a thin layer of sweat covering his toned body. He saw me gawking at his magnificent body and cleared his throat. We stand there for a bit awkardly just staring into space. slowly and unknowigly were moving closer, and closer...and closer. Until our noses are and inch away from eachother with our foreheads pressed together and his arms around my waist mine around his neck. in that moment my breathj hitched.**IM GOING TO KISS EDWARD CULLEN!!!** my mind screamed and he slowly closed his eyes and took a deep breath. My hopes and dreams were shatterd when he started talking.

"Hey Bella...umm..listen..I was wondering if..um..y-you wou-" Edward started stuttering just as Emmett comes in the room singing:

_"What is love  
Oh baby, don't hurt me  
Don't hurt me no more  
Oh, baby don't hurt me  
Don't hurt me no more_ WHOAA!!! Eddie boy am i interupting somthing???" yells Emmett to pretty much the entire house. In that second, Jasper and Alice and Rose are in the doorway. The girls oohing and awwing while my bpig if a brother is fuming at how close Edward and I were.

What is l-

"EMMETTT!!!!! Get the hell out of here!!!" yelled Edward. At that moment everyone scurries out of the doorway. And once again the two of us are left to our thoughts and our extremly satsifying posistion. I didnt want to move at all. I would of stayed there all day in his arms. Feeling safe and protected. Not having to worry about anthing as long as im with Edward. Being able to feel wonder's when im with him, and when I touch him, he wakes me up. This electric shock jolts through my body and tinlges everywhere. We stayed like that. I dont know how long or why Edward didnt bother to move me. But the two of us stayed silent and relaxxed just cherishing the like all good moments, they are spoiled by your family. This time it is someone who | can easily forgive for doing this. Edward, Alice and Emmett's mom Esme. Ever so gently she knocked on the door and we look up to see her smiling like she just won the lottery. I unwillingly get up and go hug her because she looks close to tears. As we embrace not only can I feel Edward's eyes bore into my back and watch my every movement. But Esme whispered in my ear a _thank you. For making my son happier than hes ever been in his entire life. _I pull away and i give her a smile and she lets a single tear drop from her cheek. As she walks out of the room, she calls us for dinner and Edward gets up , takes my hand while pulling me down the staircase and into the dining room. And what awaits us in there is no big surprise.

**Lovez ya!!  
Gewelz:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**My Best Friends Brother.**

**By: GiuliaDaSilva7**

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY FORM OF TWILIGHT OR THEIR CHARACTERS._

**Guys im sorry thats its another Authores note, but i lost a lot of readers and I no its from my shortage of updates, but I will not continue doing this story, i am also NOT putting this story up for adopton i will delete it. Im sorry for all who actually like my story and want more, but im jst far to busy to take on this as it is...im very rarely on th computer as it is..im going thorugh my emails right now and i got 147 jst from fanfiction alone...i will probably write again, but not this story.. mabey my own woth a enitre new plot. Sorry u guys.:(**

**Lovez ya!!  
Gewelz:)**


End file.
